Mountain Dew Game Fuel
Mountain Dew Game Fuel is a limited edition Mountain Dew soft drink flavor produced by Pepsi Cola Inc. that has been used to promote the releases of multiple video games, including Halo 3 in 2007, and Halo 4 in 2012. Background Originally, this citrus-cherry soda was released on August 13, 2007 for a 12-week limited edition run to promote the release of Halo 3, with packaging featuring John-117 and the Halo 3 logo.[http://adage.com/article?article_id=116107 Advertising Age: The Ultimate 'Halo 3' Accessory: Mountain Dew] This flavor returned in 2009 to promote World of Warcraft and in 2011 to promote Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. On October 1, 2012, it was officially announced that Game Fuel would be returning once again on October 15 to promote Halo 4 as a part of the DewXP promotion, which allows fans to go online and enter codes found on specially-marked Mountain Dew and Doritos packaging. These codes unlock extra in-game experience for their career in Halo 4 when it was released on November 6, 2012. This promotion was active in the United States and Canada, although Canada did not see a Game Fuel release for it. Flavor Game Fuel is a cherry-citrus flavor, and is colored a bright red-orange. Some who tasted the drink have compared its flavor to that of the previously released cherry-flavored Mountain Dew Code Red and/or the orange-flavored Mountain Dew Live Wire. This variant of the drink was designed specifically to target gamers, with a higher caffeine-content to "provide them with the boost they need to play for several hours". Each bottle of Game Fuel contained 120 mg. of caffeine in each 20 fl oz. bottle, and 48 mg. in each 8 fl oz. can. This was more caffeine than the amount found in original Mountain Dew, which attributes to why the product is a "fuel" for gamers.[http://www.bevreview.com/2007/08/12/review-mountain-dew-game-fuel/ BevReview: Review: Mountain Dew Game Fuel] Trivia *Game Fuel could be found on shelves for some time after its promotion ended, as stores still carried it while supplies lasted. *In June 2009, Game Fuel returned to shelves for another limited time, this time promoting the MMO World of Warcraft. For this release, this cherry-citrus flavor was joined by a new Wild Fruit flavor, and both featured World of Warcraft-themed packaging. *Game Fuel returned again for yet another limited release in October 2011 to promote Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. For this release, the returning cherry-citrus flavor was joined by a new Tropical flavor, and both sported Call of Duty-themed packaging that featured codes which people could enter to win Double experience points in-game. *A new, similar Game Fuel flavor has been released in the United Kingdom throughout September 2012, featuring packaging that promotes Halo 4. The packaging also holds codes that can be entered on a website, to enter fans for a chance to win a trip to 343 Industries headquarters.[http://www.mountaindewenergy.co.uk/ Official Mountain Dew UK Website] Gallery Dew.png|The first picture of Game Fuel on March 23, 2007[http://kotaku.com/246746/master-chief-flavored-mountain-dew Kotaku: Master Chief Flavored Mountain Dew] long before it was even announced. Mt Dew Game Fuel 20oz Bottle (Final).jpg|Game Fuel's 2007 bottle design to promote Halo 3. Game Fuel Energy Bottle.png|UK Halo 4 Game Fuel Bottle. File:Halo 3 Mountain Dew Game Fuel Ad-1220315932-203|2007 Game Fuel commercial. Sources Links Internal *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 4'' External *[http://mountaindew.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Fuel Mountain Dew Wiki: Game Fuel Page] Category:Products Category:Promotional Material